Ramblings
by Deepy
Summary: Never make Hermione angry. Of course, Ron learns that lesson the hard way. A drabble from Hermione's point of view on the whole canary incident in HBP. RonHermione


Ravings

Oh my god, what did I just do? Ah! He's going to be so angry at me, he's never going to speak to me again!

What do you mean it wasn't that bad! I set a flock of canaries on him! Oh, he must be furious. Stop laughing Ginny, this is serious! He could have seriously been injured. Birds are quite mean when they are provoked! Oh, do you really think he'll be all right?

What do you mean? Of course I care. Ron's one of my closest friends, of course I should care.

Do you think I hurt him? I really hope the birds didn't peck at him too badly. I don't know why I did it. I don't know what came over me. God, I'm so mortified right now!

I don't know, it's just that…I was so angry. And really, I have no right to be angry, Ron can go out with whoever he wants. He can snog whomever he wants, it doesn't matter to me.

But it's just that…argh! He is so frustrating! You should have seen the way he snapped at me after the Quidditch game! He was just so…goodness, he's always so cruel! He's a cruel, unfeeling, insensitive git!

No, he's not as bad as Malfoy and you know it. Goodness Ginny, don't tease me like this, this is a serious subject! He just made me so sad after the match, I felt so guilty about what I had said. I was actually scared that I had hurt his feelings! Ha! He seemed fine from what I can see. The nerve! He has the nerve to just start snogging her, right in front of everyone, while I'm there feeling guilty! It was just so…so, undignified, one doesn't do that kind of thing in front of a crowd!

Then when he comes into the classroom, he doesn't even acknowledge me! It was like I didn't exist, that he could just snog whoever he wants and pretends it doesn't affect me! I'm his friend, he should at least tell me before snogging her, before coming into the classroom with her giggling on his arm like a bloody hyena. The nerve, he is just so…so…argh!

Of course I should care, I know her better than he does. She is so wrong for him! Do not misunderstand me, she's a wonderful girl but, she's just not Ron's type! He needs someone who can talk to him about important things, substantial things! I love him, and he deserves better!

No no no no! I didn't mean it like that. He's my friend, of course I love him. He's like a, a…a brother to me. Yes, a brother! Oh Ginny, don't bring that up. It happened two years ago! And he was being such a prat then. He was angry at me for having a date for the ball! He had no right to be, I was just…trying to make a point. It meant nothing. Of course I wouldn't want him to ask me as a last resort. Would you really want Harry to ask you to a ball as a last resort?

I am so sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to bring him up in that way!

Are you sure you're fine?

But no, I do not mean I love Ron in any romantic way, I'm just worried about him. Like, I said, he's like a brother to me. No, not like the way Harry is. Harry is…a closer brother, one who you can talk to other guys about. Ron is, the kind of like the adoptive brother you could just might develop feelings for. No, I do not mean it in a pervy, incestual way! Ron is not even related! There's a difference, with Harry, it would be pervy but not with Ron! Not that I would feel like that towards either of them. I'm just explaining that's all. I'm worried about Ron. I'm trying to protect him. Ron does not have the smartest taste in girls. He is always attracted to the vapid type, remember, like Fleur?

He is not like Harry, he doesn't think before he acts. Well, Harry is not much better, but still, Harry still has that bit of reservation. Ron is so…he's so forward. He doesn't think! He's just…there. He doesn't have any masks. He is just…who he is. No secrets…just honest. He is the kind you would never suspect of being two-faced. I mean, if he loves somebody…he would give it…unconditionally. …No questions asked. Maybe that's why I…

Ahem, that's why I'm his friend. But sometimes, he is just so honest to the point of cruelty. And he does not know the concept of filtering words I'm just worried, that's all, he'll get hurt if he keeps acting so impulsively.

Of course I'm right, Ginny. I always know what I'm talking about.

A/N: Ahhh, the jealous ravings of a 16 year old girl. Always entertaining to see. I just saw GoF and got a bit of inspiration from it. If any of this piece seems incoherent or unclear, remember, this is Hermione's ramblings, they are only coherent to her. Please forgive if any part seems OOC. R&R, like always.


End file.
